New Generations, Same Problems
by TheGreenGuys
Summary: I thought of this idea when roleplaying with some buddies on Amino, so the story may be a little complicated and/or not developed enough. But I trust you guys will be able to understand - . Thx for reading, ill try and post as much as I can


**CHAPTER 1 - TYE**

**Tye was strangely calm, which** was weird since he was flying on the back of griffin hundreds of feet in the air.

Tye had every reason to be nervous, or upset, or just downright furious. He had just made his first-ever failed delivery, and the package was right under him. But strangely, he didn't feel any of these things. Instead, he just felt _tired_. Tired of always running from something, tired of always looking over his shoulder. But most importantly, he was just plain exhausted; he hadn't slept for 2 days, and he didn't know how much nectar or ambrosia he had left in his backpack, but probably not much based on how light the bag was against his back.

He looked behind him at the massive city: New York. He guessed, based on the streets under him and the fact that they had passed the Empire State Building (or Olympus, take your pick) a while ago, that he was somewhere along the north of Long Island. But he didn't know specifically where though. Maybe... Brookhaven State Park? There was, after all, a lot of trees below them, with what seemed to be gravel or cobblestone roads passing through them. Tye wasn't familiar with New York, growing up in Canada most of his life, despite being born in Boston, so he could only go off of what he saw in pamphlets and questions he asked the locals earlier that day.

The griffin below him roared. Or was it a squawk? Either way, it seemed to be signaling towards something or someone. _Maybe it's drawn to something,_ Tye thought, _or maybe it just needs food and water. I know I do..._ He used his hand to shade his eyes from the sun above, making sure to hold on tightly to the griffin's neck with the other, and looked around for any places large enough to keep the griffin hidden for a short while, but open enough that there might be a lake, or a source of water. Luckily, he spotted something perfect: A forest on the coast of Long Island South. He smiled and leaned closer to the griffin's head, pointing towards the forest with his free hand. "Need a drink buddy? Just in that forest, an easy spot to lay lo-" Apparently, the griffin wasn't one for subtly, because it dived straight down towards the ground

below, making Tye feel like he left his stomach back in the sky, but he didn't mind, Tye loved the feeling of flying. It had always been one of his secret wishes, to have the superpower to fly. And while he didn't get that, riding the griffin was about the closest he could get, so he wasn't complaining.

About 20 feet before they hit the ground, the griffin expanded his wings that were each the size of a fridge and flew towards the forest, making Tye anxious. Flying in the sky without falling off was one thing. Doing it while the thing you're riding was trying not to faceplant into a tree was something different, and something Tye wasn't prepared for. As the griffin swerved between the trees, Tye kept expecting to suddenly stop and get a tree-induced concussion, but his mount flew expertly, avoiding every tree in sight. After a few seconds of intense wind against his face and seeing nothing but the back of the griffin's neck, they slowed down and landed in a relatively open area that could fit about five other griffins if needed. It had a bunch of large rocks stacked together in one pile and a stream of water that ran through the trees nearby. Thinking of the trees, Tye noticed how none of them were close to the pile of rocks, as if they were actively trying to avoid them.

But none of that mattered to the griffin. He (Tye assumed it was a he) leapt to the stream, causing Tye to fall off his back and onto the grass of the forest, He winced, lying there "Man, did you have to drop me so fast?" He said to the griffin, but the griffin didn't notice since he was too busy drinking from the stream. Tye sat up and rubbed his tailbone.

"You were really thirsty, huh?" He asked griffin. He wasn't really expecting a response, though, since griffins couldn't talk. Obviously. Tye stretched his arms, then walked over to the pile of rocks and sat on the flattest one, observing the creature. He took in its details, the golden fur running from the neck to the hind legs, the majestic wings now curled against his back, the eagle head that was now perched downwards into the water. Tye had never seen a more beautiful and breathtaking creature before and doubted he ever would.

He checked his watch, a simple, sturdy watch made from Celestial bronze with a leather strap. The hands were made of Imperial gold, and they currently read about 1 in the afternoon, which matched up with the placement of the sun in the sky. He sighed with relief. _Finally, _he thought, _a chance to rest! I can't sleep long though, who knows what's in the forest. Let's hope there aren't any dreams…_

Tye slid his leather backpack off and checked to see what supplies remained. He counted a half-full canteen of nectar, a normal water bottle, an extra shirt, and pair of socks, and a little ambrosia in a Ziploc bag. He removed the ambrosia from the Ziploc and took a bite, the taste of freshly made blueberry pancakes filling his mouth. He sighed with content and ate the ambrosia, watching the griffin drink from the stream and eventually laying down and falling asleep. Tye finished a bit more of the ambrosia, making sure to leave a chunk about the size of his palm. He also removed his back up Celestial bronze sword, about 2 feet long, from its sheath and laid it against the nearest rock in case they ran into any trouble. He then curled up next to the rock pile and fell asleep.


End file.
